halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant
Untitled In a screenshot hosted on IGN, there seems to be an image of a player in CQB armor that does not have a weapon. From my guess, it's either due to a glitch, or use of a weapon that hasn't been implemented yet, or perhaps because he was really unarmed and ready to deliver some fisticuffs. The latter prospect excites me. Kriegsaffe No. 9 06:34, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :They probably either rendered him without a weapon or purposely implemented the no-weapon glitch from Halo 2. The latter prospect excites me. --GPT(talk) 07:09, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Should pads, chest plate etc. Since the shoulder pads and stuff is able to be customized as well (for example you'll be able to mix the shoulder pads with MJOLNIR armour), why are they described as being part of the CQB armour? Because they are CQB shoulder pads. Jai-006 In the cole Protocol, Jai-006 is described as pulling a knife from the chest of his armor. CQB Chest Armor. Maybe something you can add to the trivia section of this article? No, theres a few examples of stuff like that, like in halo the flood (or fall of reach I cant remember) the Spartans use EVA and since that would technically make armor canon, theres no real point to adding it to trivia because the spartans would use it in specific situations, so every armor page would be like: And they use this for this and that for that., when we already know. By the way, sign your posts.Papayaking 16:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Body armor or Attachment? In the article it is stated that CQB armor is a type of ground infantry body armor. It is also stated that CQB armor is an attachment to the MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. How can it be an attachment? It looks like a different type of armor like ODST armor. If it's an attachment to the MJOLNIR Mark VI armor then that would mean that only Spartans could use it instead of ground infantry since only Spartans could use the MJOLNIR armor. Really it looks like a separate set of armor. Where in canon is it stated that it is an attachment? Where in canon is it stated that any of the armor permutations are attachments for that matter? I think there is enough information and images to confirm that it's not only used by Spartans.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 21:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Time Shift I think that is what it's called... Anyway, I heard the CQB is based on the helmet in that game. I mean like, Bungie said it was. We should write that. -Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 23:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Change name Shouldn't we change the name to MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant since a Mark IV version of it appears in Halo Legends, also the EVA page doesn't have the Mark VI in the title in it anymore too.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean, "anymore"?--Fluffball Gato 23:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Let's hold off the renaming first until the episode is out.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::That's an intelligent thing to do. --Fluffball Gato 23:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::KK.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New picture. Do or don't? I found this picture of the CQB armor while "surfing" the web,and was wandering if it should be added.Please consider.Blahmarrow 20:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Definite ! It's a really clear illustration of the helmet, pauldrons and chestplate. :On a related note, for everyone, while we're at it can we get a close-up of the helmet in Reach for the article? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: It is very clear. It looks like it came out of Reach rather than Halo 3. This from the Beta when the armour was more rustic?Fairfieldfencer FFF 11:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't need to have a vote... just add them in. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Will do! Thanks for the support!Blahmarrow 17:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC)